The invention relates to a device integrated in a carding machine for textile fibers, such as cotton fibers, chemical fibers or the like. The carding machine includes a traveling flats assembly which has clothed flat bars. Between the points of the flat bar clothing and the points of the main carding cylinder clothing a carding clearance is defined. The clothing of the flat bars is oriented at an adjustable angle to the cylinder clothing. One portion of the flat bar ends glide on a first arcuate slide guide and another portion of the flat bar ends glide on a second arcuate slide guide. The slide surface of one slide guide is radially adjustable.
In a known device, as disclosed, for example, in International Patent Document No. WO 00/05441, a setting device for a local adjustment of the flexible second slide guide is centrally disposed. Upon actuation, the second slide guide is moved radially inwardly or outwardly with respect to the carding cylinder axis. The setting device comprises a plurality of supporting elements which extend from a central supporting element and which carry the second arcuate slide guide. The supporting elements radially expand or contract in response to the position of the adjusting device. The adjusting device may operate hydraulically or pneumatically. It is a disadvantage of the above-outlined prior art device that it has a complex construction and further, the supporting elements engage the second slide guide only at dot-like locations. It is, however, a particular drawback that a uniform setting of the extremely small carding clearance (for example, 0.004 inches) between the clothing of the flat bars, on the one hand, and the cylinder clothing, on the other hand, is not possible. A non-uniform carding clearance leads to a deterioration in the quality of the fiber product, for example, sliver or yarn, and may also cause heavy damage to the carding machine.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved device of the above-outlined type from which the discussed disadvantages are eliminated and which, in particular, makes possible a uniform and accurate setting of the angle between the clothing of the flat bars and the cylinder clothing rapidly and in a structurally simple manner.
This object and others to become apparent as the specification progresses, are accomplished by the invention, according to which, briefly stated, the carding machine includes a carding cylinder and a plurality of traveling flat bars. Each flat bar has a flat bar clothing carried on an underside of the flat bar for cooperating with the cylinder clothing. The flat bar clothing of the flat bars is oriented at an adjustable angle to the cylinder clothing. Each flat bar has first and second flat bar parts at a longitudinal flat bar end. A first arcuate slide guide is supported adjacent a radial face of the carding cylinder, and the first flat bar part of the flat bars rides on the first slide guide. A second arcuate slide guide is supported adjacent the radial face of the carding cylinder, and the second flat bar part of the flat bars rides on the second slide guide. The second slide guide is wedge-shaped and is shiftable in a circumferential direction of the carding cylinder.
By means of a longitudinal shift of the second slide guide a fine displacement of the slide surface of the second slide guide in the radial direction is possible so that the angle of orientation too, is variable in small steps and thus an optimal carding effect may be achieved.